Second Reich Diaries
by misc666
Summary: Life was supposed to be normal for the Berlin Digi-destined. Their greatest foe was defeated and they returned to their world. But as they fall apart a new evil begins to rise. And another team must be summoned.
1. Entry 0

Message: It's been a very bad day for the Berlin team

User: Karl Weber

Title: Bearer of Key of Noon and Digimentals of Sincere Faith and Knowledge

Location: Berlin, Germany

Digimon: [Choromon, Kapurimon, *Kokuwamon*, Clockmon/ Mantaraymon/ Searchmon, Andromon ]

Time: 02-02-2005 21:04:01 GMT

I'm not exaggerating one bit, we have not had any digimon attacks in weeks. But something worse happened today. Something far worse, and far more problematic. It's not the kind of bad day Bobby faces, and luckily not a Pedro style one. But believe me when I say I am worried.

-------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER – Digimon belongs to several different companies of which I own none. Therefore all digimon used are their property and used without permission. The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with his permission. The German Digi-destined belong to the Diaries universe. All other miscellaneous characters are my meagre intellectual property.

By Misc666

Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Universe

Second Reich Diaries

Entry 0 – Bad Day

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you, you know that?" Katrina giggled as she ran her finger along Nikolaus' naked chest. Patterns were formed as she ran it through the thin sheen of sweat covering him from their previous activity.

"I know, and I love you back. And I have something to tell you." Katrina leant up as she replied so she could kiss him. Their tongues intertwined and batted at each other as she rolled on top of him pinning his arms. But before she could tell him the news he was talking again, leaving no opening for her to explain what had happened to her.

"You know I'd do anything for you?" Nikolaus grinned himself as if he was playing a game with her.

"I know." She lifted away, not caring that there was nothing to cover her breasts from his view. Of course she wasn't planning on hiding them from him, he'd seen them time and time again. And more than just them.

"You're the first girl I've ever loved; there's never been a girl before you. Ever since I met you in Primary School, even when I pulled your hair." He looked deep into her eyes and she was sure she saw the brimming of tears in the black orbs. But she felt he deserved the truth, Nikolaus wasn't her first love as much as she wished he was.

"I can't tell you the same thing, you know that. But I really do love you." She kissed him on the nose but he didn't make any attempt to act back, obviously he wasn't too happy to hear it, even though he had to know.

Indeed it was an odd situation between them. Katrina hadn't been out with any other boys, well not as in proper dates and stuff, except for one with Hans-Joachim which had ended very badly because the two really weren't suited for each other. But with Nikolaus there was this calm peace she couldn't have with anybody else. Not even Renamon could make her feel the same.

"When are your parents coming home? Just out of curiousity." Katrina sighed as Nikolaus changed the subject; at least it meant he was over the previous conversation and she wouldn't have to explain herself. But she did want to, for some reason.

"Not for another three hours. And my brother is staying at a friend's house. How about we go again?" She winked suggestively as she laid her body by his and nibbled on his earlobe erotically.

"No, I feel like getting up for a bit." She couldn't help feel a little put out as he got up and found his underwear and then the rest of his clothing. With that he walked into the living room and sat down on one of the leather sofas in there.

But she knew something was up. He couldn't be worried about her parents coming home since it was ages away, and they knew the pair was sexually active anyway. But she'd never known him to turn her down. She walked over to him and placed a slender hand on his finger while twirling her long flowing blond hair.

"What's wrong?" She looked down at him as he sighed and stared out the window.

"I know I'm not the first guy you've been out with. I know you went out with Hans for a bit, and I don't hate him. But it just gets to me slightly. I'm close with the whole group, even Hans, and it just feels slightly odd that we've both been with you." He looked down at his hands with a frown.

"But I didn't sleep with Hans, I didn't even kiss him." She leaned over to kiss him but he pulled away from her.

"What about Tobias?" She went dead still as she heard this. Did he know what had happened between them all those years ago? Had he lost all the respect he had for her? 

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault. It just happened." She saw the confused expression that crossed over his face, and immediately she realised that he didn't know. But she'd dug the hole, and piqued his curiousity.

"What? What happened?" She knew she had to tell him, somehow she felt this was the only way to continue their relationship. There could be no more lies between the two of them, not anymore. She had to tell him the truth, at least this one time.

"In the Digital World… three years ago… he… raped me." She looked over at his face to see nothing she'd expected. She thought he'd be angry, or sad. Maybe even confused. But instead he was blank. No expression at all. Hesitantly he got to his feet and began to walk towards the door, stopping to grab his shoes and coat. A brief moment of hesitation passed through Katrina before she realised Nikolaus had already left, and she was barely dressed.

Rushing into her bedroom she threw on some clothes and back out into the hallway. Then she realised, she'd never told him the news she'd received from the doctor. Never told him why she'd been feeling ill. She hadn't told him that she was in that most special of womanly conditions.

She was pregnant.

--------------------------------------

Tobias felt that life was good. Here he was, watching some porn he'd found in his dad's drawers and smoking a cigarette he 'stole' from his dad. In his opinion the only thing that would make the day better was being able to go out hand-gliding or with Aquilamon. But his partner was busy and it was too windy outside. So he had to make do with what he had.

Life was so good that he didn't bother to get up when the telephone went off, and therefore didn't know that Katrina wanted to talk to him. In his thoughts it would be his sister telling him to come pick her up. Or his parents saying they were on their way home. He didn't want them bothering him at the moment.

His thoughts did, however, drift to thinking about his love life. Although it was true that he still had feelings, deep feelings, for Katrina he knew he stood no chance with her. He'd apologised every day since that day but she'd never been comfortable around him. So that was one girl that wasn't going to be his.

Of course he had slept with another girl since that day, but the relationship had gone nowhere. After they'd had sex he'd thought that she'd enjoy going hand-gliding with him. He'd been wrong and had accidentally taken girl who turned out to have severe acrophobic tendencies. She also refused to speak to him.

With a sigh, reminiscent of Nikolaus, he went back to watching his dad's pornography. And that's when the doorbell rang.

Realising that his parents or sister may be home he hastily switched off the television, then grabbing both the video and ashtray he threw both into his room. Then, feeling slightly smug, he pulled the door open.

And a fist pummelled him in the face sending him flying to the ground.

As he tried to think who it was the figure was upon him raining down a shower of blows. From the left and right came punches that rocked his vision. But at the same time he recognised his attacker.

"Damn it Niko', what the hell are you doing?" Used to scrapping with Nikolaus he was able to push the larger boy off. But assuming it was just a joke he made the mistake of just standing there brushing the long red hair out of his face and laughing.

But for Nikolaus this was a serious situation, and Tobias was just laughing at him. With a growl he threw himself at the lean boy, pinning him to the ground and shashing his forehead into his friend's.

"Damn it, what the hell is your major malfunction? Get off me you crazy bastard." Locking his arms around Nikolaus' head Tobias rolled and the pair began squirming as they fought to be on top. A lamp was knocked over as Nikolaus' back was forced against the table it was on. 

"How could you do it to her? How could you do it to her?" Nikolaus was screaming by now, and Tobias thought it would be bringing the attention of neighbours through the open doorway. But Tobias still had no clue what was going on. Luckily for him the neighbours on his floor were all out.

"What did I do? I didn't break up with Konstantin, she broke up with me." Tobias managed to get one of his hands on Nikolaus' head and began pulling his hair in an attempt to free himself from the stronger ones grip.

"Not. Her. Katrina." Nikolaus clamped down on Tobias' wrist with his teeth and started biting until the other boy released his grip on his messy black hair.

"Huh?" And that's when Tobias received that moment of clarity he should have gotten earlier. He knew about that day, the day that had ruined two lives. The reason he and Katrina could no longer access their Digimentals.

"You. Bastard." With all the weight of his anger behind it Nikolaus drove a fist into Tobias midriff causing a spurt of blood to leap from the boy's lips. That wasn't a good sign. But he managed to force Nikolaus off him and into the hallway of the block of flats his family lived in.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't myself. It was an accident. Just… calm down." Tobias pushed his friend up against the wall and held him tightly against it.

"Nikolaus, stop it. Don't hurt him." That's when Katrina came running up the stairs, not realising it was Nikolaus pinned against the wall. Tobias turned to look at her curiously, a big mistake.

"Heh, shouldn't turn away from me." With that Nikolaus knocked Tobias' hands off him and let loose with the heaviest punch yet. But Tobias hadn't taken his whole attention away from him and dodged it.

"Nikolaus, you can't do this. I'm pregnant." But Nikolaus wasn't able to stop his arm, missing Tobias it kept going. It flew over the boy's shoulder, right into Katrina's face. At first she stood wobbling on the top stair, but the force of the blow was too much for the petite girl as she threw out an arm to grab the rail. All in vain.

"No." Yelled Nikolaus as realisation came to him. He threw out his extended arm to grab her, but missed her by a millimetre. And down she fell. Even from upstairs he could hear the crack of her hitting the bottom of the stairs.

And that's when Tobias collapsed as well, whatever had been driving him had failed. But Nikolaus was still going, down the stairs to the bloodstained girl. The way her body was positioned was unnatural and he knew she was seriously injured.

"Nikolaus! Don't do anything…" Karl trailed off as his ran through the doorway of the building. Hans-Joachim Goeth was right behind him, although far less out of breath than Karl.

"I have to go." Pushing past Karl he started running. Karl realised this and began chasing him leaving a stunned Hans behind.

"Bugger." Was all the neo-Nazi uttered as he stood there is mute confusion. This was not good, whipping out a mobile phone he began dialling the emergency services. An ambulance was needed. But what was needed for Nikolaus' sanity?

------------------------------------------

Nikolaus panted heavily as he leaned against a tree. He'd tired himself out, finally, after running across town to Tobias' house. And then his random burst of speed away, which had led him… somewhere. He had to admit that he didn't recognise where he was, but it seemed far enough.

"Damn it Nikolaus, what the hell happened back there?" Turned out he was wrong, Karl stood behind him. Admittedly he was even more out of breath than he was, but he was there nonetheless. And he was already asking the questions he didn't want to answer.

"Nothing. Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want this kind of shit." With a dejected sigh Nikolaus drooped down onto a bench and looked up at the clouds. Karl, unsurprisingly, sat down beside him and looked up at the clouds with him.

"What happened, she sent me a message saying she'd said made a mistake and that we had to get round to Tobias' to stop you doing something stupid. What happened?" Nikolaus looked down, away from the clouds, and put his face in his hands. Karl thought he saw a tear drip down, between the fingers.

"I made a big mistake; she told me something that got me angry. I knew that after all these years I couldn't really hold him accountable for it, but I was angry. Not at him, or Katrina. Just at the world, in general. So I hit him, and he hit me, and we hit each other. Over and over again, until I missed him that one unfortunate time." As Nikolaus lifted his head, Karl clearly saw the tears flowing down his cheeks. 

"So, you didn't hit her? Not on purpose at least." He knew it was a stupid question but Karl needed the verification on it, he needed to know for sure. Nikolaus nodded mutely to it.

"She said she was…" He dwindled off at the end into a murmuring tone. Karl strained himself to hear it.

"She said what?" Karl looked down at him as Nikolaus turned, tears flowing as intense as they physically could.

"She said she was pregnant, with my… child. She was going to have my son, or my daughter. I don't care which one, I'd have love them whatever. But she, there's no way she managed to keep the child." He began to cry again as Karl wondered how to comfort him.

"She may have. And if not, you can try again. This time it would be intentional." But Nikolaus could barely hear him above his own wailing.

"I saw pictures of Hank and Jessica's daughter; she was so beautiful in the picture. The calmest child I'd ever seen, in my experience babies are always crying, but she was just lying there serenely. I knew I wanted a child of my own in that moment, one to call my own. I wouldn't care even if it was one of the noisy ones." He smiled at the thought as he was lost in his own world.

"There are always other times. Maybe this wasn't your time to have a baby." Karl looked over to see Nikolaus rising to his feet. His face was no longer sad, but filled with anger.

"There isn't always a time for it. Not everything is fate, not everything is God. I feel so bad, I feel like I've lost a part of myself. I've only known about the child for twenty minutes, and yet… it feels like I've been ripped asunder by this situation." His legs began to wobble as the events of the day got to him and with a thud he fell to his knees and just knelt there.

"God always moves in His own divine way, you just have to trust in Him." Nikolaus giggled as if this was one of the funniest things he'd heard.

"Ah His mysterious ways again, is it? All I ever hear from you is about God, well and Christianity. I can't take it any more. We all know I don't believe in God. And I don't want this right now. I don't want to hear you saying that my child is dead, and Katrina is seriously injured. And all this is because God doesn't want it happening? Then I don't want _Him_ as a God, he's like a malicious little child." Nikolaus' hands were tightly clenched as he stood there, white rage evident in his face. He wanted nothing of this.

"Look, I'm not going to say this is a good situation. But God can help you through it; Christianity will lead you to salvation." That's when Nikolaus' fist struck him in the face.

"Shut up. I've had enough of it all. I don't need any salvation, I don't need God. I need to get away from here; I need to go somewhere that isn't here." He growled low as he finished this.

"The park? Or do you mean Berlin?" Karl looked at him in shock as the idea that had formed in his head scared him, the loss of their leader. 

"I don't mean Berlin, I mean Germany. I need to get away from everyone; I can stay with my uncle." Nikolaus sighed loudly as his anger subsided and was replaced by indifferent feelings. For Karl, it was different though. This was what he'd feared.

"But doesn't he live in Switzerland?" Karl asked the question hesitantly.

"Yes. I've got to go home; I need to talk to my parents." With that he walked off leaving a stunned Karl behind.

------------------------------------------

"She's really hurt." Hans-Joachim rolled his eyes as the paramedic pointed out the obvious. If she wasn't really hurt she wouldn't need an emergency ambulance. Calmly he climbed into the back of the ambulance and was followed by the paramedic. Of course in the paramedic's defence she looked rather young, and far from intelligent.

"Umm… is she… your girlfriend?" The question was quietly asked, causing Hans to grin. Obviously people still feared him and he found that he could still inspire people to run as he walked towards them in the hallways.

"No." He left it at that as his gaze was drawn to the unconscious Katrina. A respirator was providing oxygen for her, and the young paramedic was checking her pulse. It was all formulaic and nothing special.

"But you'd like her to be?" The question was irritating. He couldn't deny he still had feelings for her but, as was obvious from the time they'd went on their first and only date, they wouldn't work out.

"Not exactly." He didn't really know what he felt for her to tell the truth. Apart from Nikolaus, she was the only person he could really stand being in a room with. Well among people who weren't his lackeys or agreed with his beliefs.

"Well, I think its sweet you're watching over her anyway." The girl seemed to be a hopeless romantic, probably had herself a boyfriend who brought her flowers. Chances are he was cheating on her, the gullible fool she seemed to be.

He laughed at the idea, his father was already cheating on his wife. She'd given him a son, a non-Aryan son unsurprisingly, and he'd grown bored with her. But she wasn't going to give up on her wealth. So they stayed together, he cheated on her but always respected her as his wife. And their son was given everything a little boy wanted, even though he could barely talk. So they just gave him stuff to keep him appeased.

"Whatever, I work with her. It wouldn't be good for her to die, what with it being an inconvenience to me." He felt a smug grin form as he said that. The shocked look on the girl's face was what he'd hoped for.

"That's… so cold." With that the girl left him alone to go up front with her partner. This left him to his peace and quiet, and with Katrina.

"So, Nikolaus went over the deep end. Although, I'm the one here talking to someone who can't hear me." There was no laugh on either end. Her, because she was obviously unconscious. And him, well he didn't laugh at poor jokes like that. So why had he made it?

"I guess this is the end for Berlin. We've survived Gran Kuwagamon in the Digital World, and we survived it when he started smashing up the city. We fought him on the Wall. Then Nikolaus and I fought Taomon's group, stopped King Etemon's summoning…" Hans became aware of the girl watching him from the front, with a bemused expression.

"Well, I hope you get better soon. I haven't got anything better to do, so I may as well watch over you for a while. Just until _he_ comes back, at least." He sighed as he leaned back in the seat he'd taken.

"You're not as cold as you make yourself out to be," murmured the girl paramedic as she stared at him with interest.

"No, I just make exceptions for some people." With that he decided to try and get some sleep, he was going to need it.

------------------------------------------

_So, basically both Katrina and Tobias are stuck in hospital for a while. Tobias has some internal bleeding but should be out in a matter of days. But Katrina… she is going to be out for a couple of weeks, at least._

_Tobias is conscious of his surroundings, but he said that Nikolaus had the right idea. He's no longer a hero, the fact that he cannot access his Digimentals… he says he cannot be a Digi-destined any longer._

_And Nikolaus, as far as I know you can't contact him. He left his D-Terminal and D-3 with me, not even Agumon is able to contact him. His mother also refuses to give me his uncle's phone number. I don't think he is ever going to come back._

_So it leaves the two of us, me and Goeth. And I am not going to work with him. _

_So as of __the 2nd of February, 2005__ the __Berlin__ team is no longer on active duty. I will do my duty, and I suppose Goeth will do some as well. But officially, the team is dissolved._

Sighing with all his heart as he pressed the button and posted the message, Karl felt a tear drip down his cheek. He decided not to wait for any replies to the message, he wasn't in the mood to read any messages at the moment. It was that simple, the First Reich had fallen. Gran Kuwagamon hadn't been able to stop them. King Etemon's followers hadn't stopped them.

But they'd stopped themselves. Internal strife, something most teams suffered from at times. But it hadn't involved Hans, the one they all thought was going to betray them at the slightest sign that he was on the losing side.

It had been Tobias and Nikolaus, friends since birth. But they were no longer friends.

And there was no final battle the bring back Nikolaus, no reason for him to return. After all, they weren't really needed as a team. They'd had one digimon attack in the Endless Forest in the past two months, a Sukamon who claimed to be King Etemon reborn. Hans had had Shadramon set it alight.

No, it was better this way. They were too old for this kind of thing. Younger teams were forming all over the world, newer kids were needed to stem the tide of evil.

They were no longer pure. Well, he was. But he knew the others were all sexually active, and that was a clear sign of impurity. His mother even refused to let Katrina into his house, on account of her being the 'Whore of Babylon'. 

The Endless Forest was no longer a 'forest', and the Digi-destined were no longer 'destined'. For them, the journey was over.

------------------------------------------

Maximillian von Weisskopf was an eleven year old. And he wasn't very big for one. He had floppy black hair that flowed over his cherubic face, thick black eyebrows, and inquisitive black eyes. Currently he was standing in his underwear staring at the mirror and trying to flex, non-existent, muscles.

"Damn, I'm not getting anywhere." He moaned as he gave up on the search for muscles. Tiredly he fell backwards onto his bed and looked at the clock showing that it was past midnight already, and explaining why his parents were asleep.

And that's when a bright light flashed outside his, open, window. When it subsided he found his attention drawn to the floor where a device lay.

A bean-like shaped device with red plastic and black grips.

Silently he picked it up.

----------------------------------------------------

Next Entry: Entry 1 – A New Beginning

Just as a team is dissolved, a new one steps forwards to take their place. With three scattered to the wind, three will fill those spots. But the need for a new team, it always heralds a threat. Those who wish to rule, wish to bring about their own age of dominance. But will the new ones get on with those still remaining, and will those still remaining stop glaring at each other?

Yes, it happened… I couldn't hold off the sequel to Reich Diaries, even though RD is still only just beginning. Although chances are I won't be continuing this any time soon, just leaving my options on what to write open. Hopefully this should be enough of a preview/teaser to drive up support for when I get round to continuing it, which could be at any time as I said.

Age of Consent – As far as I know the age of consent in Germany is 14, correct me if I'm wrong as this is only what I've been told by others. So, although Nikolaus is over the age of consent Katrina isn't. However her parents are aware that she's sleeping with Nikolaus and are okay with it, as long as she doesn't get pregnant. And besides, she lost her virginity before she started sleeping with Nikolaus.


	2. Entry 1

_Location: __Berlin__, __Germany___

_Activation: 23/09/2002-02/02/2005 (disbanded)_

_Team Members: 4/5_

_Hans-Joachim Goeth_

_DoB: __09/10/1990___

_Current Location: __Spandau__, __Germany___

_Partner: Dokunemon_

_Highest Achievable Form: Jewel Beemon - Perfect_

_Tobias Kaufmann _

_DoB: __29/12/1990___

_Current Location: __Berlin__, __Germany__ (off active duty)_

_Partner: Hawkmon_

_Highest Achievable Form: Karatenmon - Perfect_

_Katrina Probst_

_DoB: __24/07/1991___

_Current Location: __Berlin__, __Germany__ (off active duty)_

_Partner: Renamon_

_Highest Achievable Form: Doumon - Perfect_

_Nikolaus Reinhardt_

_DoB: __15/01/1991___

_Current Location: __Unknown__, __Switzerland__ (off active duty)_

_Partner: Agumon_

_Highest Achievable Form: Master Tyranomon - Perfect_

_Karl Weber_

_DoB: __03/04/1991___

_Current Location: __Berlin__, __Germany___

_Partner: Kokuwamon_

_Highest Achievable Form: Andromon - Perfect_

-------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER – Digimon belongs to several different companies of which I own none. Therefore all digimon used are their property and used without permission. The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with his permission. The German Digi-destined belong to the Diaries universe. All other miscellaneous characters are my meagre intellectual property.

By Misc666

Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Universe

Second Reich Diaries

Entry 1 – A New Beginning

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, never thought I'd ever go back to being a normal teenager. But now there's no need for me to go back to the Digital World." Karl's mantra was suddenly interrupted as some of the other people at the bus-stop turned to give him strange looks.

Of course he had to admit, normal could be equated to boring. Although this meant no death-defying acts or staring down giant bugs who wanted to kill him, it also meant no more fun just messing around in the Digital World. Sure he could go there whenever he wanted to, but he'd be alone. And it had always been Tobias who thought of fun things to do.

Tobias, he'd gotten out of hospital. But Karl hadn't been able to contact him, and he knew it was going to stay that way. When he'd had that last talk with Nikolaus he knew that Tobias and Katrina would be the same. It had been the Digital World that had destroyed them in so many ways. None of them was ever going to want to return, they were all stubborn.

"Are you okay?" Karl's thoughts were broken by the question. Looking to the side he found himself looking into a pair of inquisitive eyes. The owner of said eyes looked curiously at him as he fiddled with the school uniform he obviously wasn't too comfortable wearing.

"Yeah, just got caught up in my own thoughts. Why'd you ask?" The boy scrunched up his face as he tried to think of the answer to the question, or he may have been uncomfortable with saying it.

"Well, you looked really angry and kept mumbling people's names." Karl looked around and realised his mumbling had been the subject of attention at the bus-stop.

"No, I'm just going through a hard time in life. Just been having some problems with my friends." The kid suddenly cheered up as if the mention of the word 'friends' had reminded him of something good.

"Oh don't worry, there are new friends just waiting for you to meet them. Just yesterday I met one for myself, maybe you can get one like him." The boy grinned impishly as if he was telling a secret.

 "Oh and where did you meet this friend?" Karl was barely listening as he asked the question.

"My friend is really cool, she showed me around her village. And then we played games all afternoon." The boy was extremely energetic by now and it was obvious that neither he nor Karl was listening to the other.

"Oh, what's her name then?" Karl looked off to see if the bus coming was his, and found that it wasn't.

"My friend? Well she said she was _a _Tentomon and that they all went by that name. So I guess she's called Tentomon." The boy grinned happily as some of the older people at the bus-stop began to lose interest in what they saw as being just the silly fantasies of a pre-teen.

"That's nice, wait did you just say she was a Tentomon?" Karl spun to face him anxiously as he realised something was off.

"Oh here's my bus." The boy ignored him as he rose to his feet and walked to the curb.

"You said she was a Tentomon, did you meet her in the Digital World?" The boy pulled out a bus pass as he climbed onto the bus. At the last second he spun to face Karl, allowing him a look at the red and black device the boy held.

"Yeah, how'd you…" The boy didn't finish the sentence as the door closed on the bus and it sped off.

"Damn, looks like the Digital World isn't going to leave Germany alone this time." Karl sighed as he resolved to contact Hans, as much as he disliked the neo-Nazi he still deserved to know about what had happened.

------------------------------------------

"Charles." Hearing her name the brown haired boy spun around, one hand pushing his bag back up his shoulder. A chubby girl named Sybille stood their panting as she finally caught up to him.

"What's wrong, don't you have Maths now?" The girl finally regained her breath and straightened up with a grin on her face.

"You remember that thing you showed me?" Charles cast a cautionary glance to either side of himself, but none of the other students seemed to be paying much attention to two young kids standing in the middle of the hallway during lesson changeover.

"You have to be a little quieter. I don't want the whole school to know about it. After all, it's not exactly a normal everyday occurrence." Despite saying this he still bent down to get the item in question out of his bag.

"Yeah, but I think I may be able to help you. Well I say 'I may', but I mean that I may know someone who can." Charles' eyebrow raised in interest as he finally found what he wanted in his bag.

"Who?" She grinned even wider at the interest displayed on his, normally bored, face.

"Show it to me again and I'll tell you." She grinned mischievously as he sighed.

"How about you tell me, and then I'll show you?" She shook her head, never losing her grin, and held out her hand. Grudgingly he pulled a device out of his bag and gave it to her. Cupping her hands around it she was subtle in her looking at it. Finally she passed it back to Charles.

Bemused he looked at the device he held, all brown with a lighter colour of brown on the grips. It held a fascination for him that no item ever had.

"So who should I talk to?" He sighed as she took a large breath. This normally meant her explanation was going to be far longer than it needed to be. And he really couldn't be bothered considering he was going to be late for English if she took to long.

"Well, I was talking to one of my cousins last night. And I just happened to mention it during the conversation. And well, he says to me that it reminds him of something he once saw at school one day. Apparently he saw a weird device fall out of the bag of someone in his class. So he said that you should hunt him down." She finally finished talking and he was able to get a word in.

"What was the guy's name?" His face had lost interest by now and he was already looking around at the empty hallway.

"Well the guy he mentioned was called Nikolaus Reinhardt." Charles already had a piece of paper out and was in the middle of writing down the name when Sybille grabbed it and pulled it away.

"What's wrong with that? It's easier to remember if I write it down." Sybille responded by cupping her face in her hand and shaking it.

"Sorry, apparently he's left school. But my cousin said that maybe you could try asking one of the guy's friends. One in particular he mentioned may be helpful, and is the only one that is apparently still at school at the moment, Karl Weber." Charles grunted acknowledgement as he took back his pencil and wrote the name down.

"Anyway, have fun in Maths." Charles started walking towards the front door of the school before Sybille caught on.

"Hey, you're not going to class?" He laughed slightly as he continued walking.

"It's already five minutes in. I'll catch up next lesson or something." She sighed at the laid back response to why he was going to skip class.

"Well, something else that may help you. My cousin goes to Leipziger Gymnasium, you may find him there… if he's not bunking lessons as well." With that she ran off to make it to class on time.

Making sure he was out of sight of the cameras Charles slipped out of school with his destination in mind. Time for him to pay Karl Weber a visit, and maybe get some answers.

------------------------------------------

"You're in a hurry." Sophia spun round to find herself face to face with the stubble covered face of Mr Kahl. Blushing heavily she apologised for running in the halls and walked off. No sooner had she left him did she bump into a group of friends standing around chatting.

"Sophia, where have you been? We've been waiting for you, and now the queue for lunch in giant." Sophia laughed softly at her friend's moaning, a quick look of her own showed the queue to be small in relation to normal.

"Well, I got held up by Mr Kahl, I was running to make it in time." One of the other girls blushed and said something under her breath while fiddling with her fingers. The others turned to face her and started asking her what she'd said.

"I said… Iwouldn'tmindbeingheldupbyMrKahl." She looked away bashfully as the others giggled.

"Is that so? But he's like, twenty four. He's like so old. He's going to be dead by the time you're out of school." Sophia enjoyed a giggle with the others while the girl pouted.

"He's not that old. And he's so cute." The girls started giggling again as the girl walked towards the lunch queue. A boy with reddish-brown hair was hastily doing up his tie in front of them and repeatedly saying that he was late. One of her friends nudged her in the ribs.

"Seems like someone was late today." This resulted in another round of giggling from the girls and a scowl from the boy who proceeded along the lunch queue picking up his food.

"Now, how about that boy? You've got more of a chance with him than you do with Mr Kahl, don't you think Vanessa?" The girl they'd teased earlier scrunched up her face and shook her head.

"No, he hasn't got Mr Kahl's rugged features. He doesn't even have any hair growing on his chin." The boy glared at them again as he picked up a drink and placed it on his tray.

"That's because I'm thirteen," muttered the boy as he walked off to find a table.

"Seems like he heard us." The lead girl giggled again as she debated whether to get chocolate or not, eventually she decided against dieting and grabbed one full of sugar.

"Well, he looks familiar… I think I've met him before." Sophia soon became a source of attention as the others crowded around her.

"Oh, who is he?" Sophia struggled to push herself away from their crowding as they spoke animatedly. Even Vanessa seemed to have forgotten about her own torment moments earlier.

"Just one of my older brother's friends, I think. Not anybody special, not at all. Nothing…" She trailed off as she thought about something. Technically she was lying to her friends, she knew that the boy was special.

"Heh, well don't worry. Let's go get us a table." With that they slid off to eat their lunch. But Sophia kept an eye on the boy, watching to see what he was doing.

"Hey Sophia, did you do the Maths homework?" She didn't here her friend at first but after a quick shaking she was brought back to reality, missing the boy who'd just walked up to the one she'd been looking at.

"Umm… yeah." Quickly she handed it over and turned around. But the boy was up and walking towards the exit with another in tow.

"You okay? You seem a little spaced." One of the girls waved a hand in front of her face.

"Maybe she's reminiscing about her run in with Mr Kahl. Maybe they'll be having another 'run-in' later on." The girls giggled as Vanessa got indignant.

"Sorry, I'll be back later. Just remembered something I had to do." Making her excuses she ran off out the door and after the other two. Luckily she spotted them heading towards the computer room and managed to catch up to them as they went in.

------------------------------------------

"Damn girls. I get in late and have to listen to their giggling." One of Karl's friends patted him on the back while munching away on a sandwich of his own. However his mouth was too full to talk, not that he didn't try and spray lettuce over the others.

"All girls their age are like that. Chances are every girl you'll ever go out will have been like that once." He went back to snacking on his sandwich as Karl looked down at his own half eaten sandwich.

"Are you Karl Weber?" Karl looked up in surprise at the boy standing there. His uniform wasn't from the school, and he recognised it as that of one of the International Schools across town. Why he was here was bizarre.

"Yeah, that's him. But I'm afraid you can't have him, he's already promised himself to me." Karl shrugged off his friend's arms as he got up and looked at the kid. Couldn't be older than the boy he'd met this morning.

"Yeah, I'm Karl Weber. What do you want?" Karl leaned against the table as he took a bite from his sandwich nonchalantly.

"Well, it's a bit private." At the sound of these works the other kids at the table nosily craned their heads to hear. Karl groaned as he smacked one round the head and stood up straight.

"Well, I know a quiet place. We'll go talk there. Heck, I get the feeling that I'm going to need that room again soon." Karl sighed as he began leading the boy away. And yet he felt compelled as he reached the door to look back into the crowd, straight at the table of the girls that had been behind him in the queue.

"Is something wrong?" Karl shook his head and walked out of the door with the computer room in mind. Many of the teams around the world quoted the school computer room as being good for open Digital Gates.

"I take it you have a D-3." Charles cocked his head to the side in confusion at Karl's question.

Sighing heavily Karl reached into his own pocket and brought out his own off-yellow and white one. Realising what he'd meant after seeing Karl's he pulled out his device.

"So it's called a D-3? Interesting name." But his was interrupted from pondering further as the door was thrown open and a girl stormed in.

"Why am I interested in you?" yelled the girl angrily as she stalked in. Obviously she was confused by the situation herself.

"I don't know." Karl waved his hands feebly as Charles ignored the two. Instead he was focused on the computer behind him.

"Is it because of the Digital World?" Again she was yelling loudly cowing Karl into silence.

"The Digital… how do you know about the Digital World?" Karl stared at her, taking in her brown hair and greyish eyes. Apart from being a girl she looked familiar, had she been in the Digital World before?

"What is going on?" She yelled once more before Karl felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him.

"What's the computer doing?" Karl spun around rapidly to find the screen flashing as something loaded on it. Charles kept saying something and yet the words didn't seem to make it to him.

"Well, I'm assuming it's opening a Digital Gate. Wait, a Digital…" Karl's speech was cut off as his D-3 flashed and he was sucked in. The other two could barely spare each other a glance before being pulled in as well.

------------------------------------------

"You'll never get used to it." Sophia moaned as she got off the pile she was on. The pile was in fact, after a quick look, the brown haired boy lying face down on the ground. The speaker was the red-haired boy from before sitting up against a rock, the way he held his side indicated his fall hadn't been nice either.

"Never get used to what?" But the boy seemed off in a world of his own looking at her; instinctively she scrunched up and blushed.

"Being, a Digidestined. You have one of these." He held up an off-yellow and white device. The other boy held up a device of his own, brown.

"What do you…" Looking down she realised what he'd been meaning, and why he'd been staring. In front of her lay a device of her own. Purple except for the white grips, and interesting contrast to those of the other two.

"Damn, I really hoped I wouldn't have to deal with this." Brushing himself off the boy held out a hand to pull up the younger one.

"Deal with this? What exactly is this place?" He sighed heavily as he held out a hand to pull her up as well. Ignoring it she got to her feet by herself and then bent over to pick up the device looking at it with curiosity.

"Three? Hmm, wonder if there's any more." Sophia scrunched her face up in annoyance. The boy refused to answer one simple question, no matter how many times she asked it. She shot a questioning glare at the younger boy who just shrugged.

"My name is Charles. He's called Karl, or so I've been told. And apparently this is the Digital World." The younger boy, Charles as he'd identified himself, busied himself with looking around.

"Okay, look here Karl… what is going on? I've heard about the Digital World but… Are you listening to me?" Karl turned to look at her, nodded and then turned away again mumbling something under his breath.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Karl suddenly brightened up while looking off into the distance. Sophia tried to strain her eyes to see what it was, but only saw a box like thing moving towards them. Suddenly she realised it was closer than she expected, a smaller box than she expected. And it was running.

"What is that?" asked Charles curiously as the figure walked into their field of vision. Sophia still found herself unable to work out what it was, being that it was a vaguely bug-like machine.

"This is my digimon partner, Kokuwamon. If you two are Digi-destined it means that there are two digimon waiting out there for you. Now we just have to look for them." Sophia threw him a questioning glance; she was more than aware of what digimon were and what it meant to have one as a partner. But was she really a Digi-destined? Charles however beat her to the question again.

"How do you know we're Digi-destined?" Karl looked away from his partner who'd nearly reached them to answer the question.

"Two reasons. First is that you're in the Digital World, anyone who enters the Digital World ultimately becomes Digi-destined. And secondly you have digivices, universal symbol of Digi-destined and Chosen everywhere." He smiled as Kokuwamon finally reached them, albeit looking slightly curious and confused.

"New Digi-destined? That means trouble, right?" Karl nodded to his partner's question as the bug-like machine looked over his shoulder.

"What's up with him?" Sophia looked down at what seemed like a very worried digimon.

"Don't suppose either of you has a partner? No? Well, we're going to have company in a second. He's been rampaging through several villages so I drew him off in this direction" Kokuwamon gestured to the distance as a hulking mass of blue crested the hill.

"A Raremon? How annoying, and yet very fitting. I take it that it's not going to back down?" Kokuwamon nodded grimly.

"What do you mean?" Sophia seemed to be grasping what the two were talking about, but still wasn't sure.

"We're going to have to delete it. Some digimon only live for destruction. Raremon are often a prime example of this. When you find something like it you generally have to ensure it can't do more damage." Karl's face was depressed as he said this; obviously he wasn't as fond of this point as others.

"That's what attacked the Reichstag a couple of years ago," stated Charles as he began to recognise it.

"Possible, but unlikely. Raremon seem to be one of the common types of digimon." Hastily he whipped out his D-3 again. Sophia noted that the screen was glowing.

"It won't take very long, it's vastly outmatched." Karl nodded at his partner.

"Kokuwamon evolve… Clockmon." A pillar of light engulfed Kokuwamon. And when it subsided he'd been replaced by a little man in a black costume with red gloves and a red hood. He also wielded a hammer and was, bizarrely, riding on a clock with arms and legs.

"Go burst his ears." Karl didn't seem to have any malicious intent as he said this, despite the tone it would normally be said with.

But then as Raremon came over the hill it exploded in a burst of flame. A weird butterfly made of fire shot forwards towards them. Sophia felt fear grip her as the sight of it nearly made her soil her underwear. But Karl kept a straight face, maybe even slightly annoyed.

"Damn it Hans, couldn't you introduce yourself first?" Karl growled as Shadramon landed in front of him. Hans meanwhile calmly walked towards him from behind where Raremon was deleting.

"Who's he?" Sophia blushed at the sight of the boy walking towards them. The complete opposite of Karl; he had short cut blond hair, brilliantly blue eyes, a tall limber physique, muscular arms and perfect skin. She wondered what it would be like to be held by those muscular arms.

"He, would be Hans-Joachim. Another member of the Berlin Team, and not a very nice one at that." She wondered how such a fine example of manhood could be mean, and failed to grasp it.

"I thought you said there was one new Digi-destined? Where'd the other come from?" Hans held the caterpillar-like Dokunemon in one arm as he looked over the two younger kids.

"Actually, I haven't been able to contact the first one yet. He found me and she walked in on the two of us. So that makes three new Digi-destined." Karl looked at them as well as he said this.

"Three replacements… seems like the Digital World likes being mathematically correct." Dokunemon let out a slight laugh as he said this.

"We're going to need to find their digimon partners. If you leave Dokunemon with me we'll look around tonight." Kokuwamon stared up at Hans who nodded.

"Fine. Karl, mind if I crash at your place. Normally I couldn't bring myself to staying at your dump. But I can't be bothered to return home tonight, my bitch of a step-mother seems to think I should take part in taking care of my half-brother. I hate babies." Karl looked irritated but agreed to it. Sophia was, meanwhile, beginning to understand what he'd meant.

"Anyway, could you explain some stuff to them? I've got to make a journey, got a Digi-destined to find." It was Hans' turn to look annoyed but he also agreed.

"So there are more of us?" Charles asked probingly.

"One more that I know of. Kokuwamon take care of yourself, not going to help out the situation if I suddenly find myself partnerless. Hans, I'll see you later on today. I assume you know the way to my house" After a nod from Hans Karl said his goodbyes and made his exit.

Hans once more looked at the two kids he'd been left with. Did he really have to baby-sit? Resigning himself to it he accepted the first question.

------------------------------------------

Maximillian von Weisskopf grinned as he shoved another piece of stew in his mouth. His mother cast a disapproving glare at the liquid that was dripping out from his lips. With a foppish smile he licked it off and went back to demolishing the large plate of stew. His father sighed as some of the stew flicked onto his newspaper.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Maximillian gave a bereaved look but his parents were unwavering. Sighing loudly, he swallowed the last of his dinner and got to his feet.

For a few seconds he just stood there looking around anxiously until his mother grabbed his head, and pointed him in the direction of the front hallway.

"You dropped your bag by the as you came in. In your hurry to play videogames, I must add." Maximillian smiled at his mother's veiled attempt to dissuade him from playing videogames on a school night.

Sighing he picked the bag up and walked up the stairs to his room.

"Whatever are we going to do with that boy?" she sat down at the table dejectedly as her husband smiled and got to his feet.

"Well, I wouldn't trade him in for anyone else. But now I have to go out quickly, one of my colleagues left today so we're getting together for some last drinks." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek as he adjusted his tie and headed out.

"Well, what am I going to do with myself?" She sighed as she looked at the empty cup which had, until she'd finished it, held coffee.

Then there was a surprise as the doorbell rang. With a surprising amount of excitement she got up and ran to answer it. The figure on the other side was not her husband deciding to stay at home tonight. Nor was it a travelling salesman, she'd gotten two during the day already.

Instead she found a teenager, although not a very old one at all. He had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She recognised the white shirt and the red and black tie as belonging to one of the secondary schools in the area, but not the public school her son went to. She was sure this boy attended one of the state schools. But why he was at her door was a mystery.

"Hello, you must be Mrs von Weisskopf." She nodded slightly.

"And you are?" The boy blushed as he realised he'd been impolite in not mentioning his own name.

"Sorry, I forgot myself for a second. My name is Karl Weber. I'm here about your son." She looked down in surprise at him. How could he know her son? And what had Maximillian done now?

"What about Maximillian?" The boy stopped once more as he looked around for a bit, as if he was thinking. But she soon realised that wasn't the problem. In thinking about him being impolite she'd done the same thing, she'd forgotten to ask him if he'd like to come in.

"Umm… is he home?" She nodded and led him into the front room seating him on a sofa.

"I'll go get him now." Hurrying she went up the stairs to his room. She was pleased to see his Maths book open on the bed, but then realised Maximillian was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a faint glow coming from the computer.

"I should have guessed from what he said." She spun to found Karl staring at the computer.

"Should have guessed what? Where is my son? What is going on?" She realised that she was sounding hysterical but wasn't in the mood to stop it.

"Well, it's complicated. But he is okay, I assure you." He smiled as she finally calmed down.

"Would you like a drink?" She tried to take her attention off her missing son.

"Sure, I'll have some water. While we wait for Maximillian I'll explain the situation. It's really not as bad as it seems." He smiled again as he led her down the stairs.

------------------------------------------

Next Entry: Entry 2 – 

Digi-destined and digimon. Two sides of the same coin. The search for partners begins. But Sophia worries; she didn't get the digivice until entering the Digital World. Was she even meant to be a Digi-destined? Or does this mean there's no destined partner for her?

A/N

A couple of miscellaneous background characters added in this chapter. Some will, of course, make appearances later on in the series, though I'm not saying which ones.


End file.
